


Together Again

by BraveNewSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cryogenics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I regret everything, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Stucky - Freeform, Ugh, all i know is its 1am and i'm crying, i don't know when i wrote this, or lack of, that was bad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveNewSoul/pseuds/BraveNewSoul
Summary: I literally have no idea when I wrote this or why, because it's nearly one in the morning and I found it and I'm crying. I am so sorry to everyone's feels that I've probably destroyed.Anyway, Bucky wakes up from cryo and Steve is there. Fluff happens because Stucky is end game, and there are lots of tears. Enjoy!





	Together Again

The day had finally come.

After three hundred and eighty-four days, seven hours, and twenty-six minutes, Bucky was finally going to be released from cryogenic storage. Steve didn't sleep at all the night before. He practically ran to the lab.

His hands were shaking as he stood in front of the chamber that held his best friend, but he couldn't see through the glass because it was all frosted up.

He couldn't help but think how cold Bucky must be.

Every second felt like an eternity as the chamber began to open, and he could feel the heat that was beginning to thaw Bucky out. He took in a shaky breath.

Another eternity and a half passed before Bucky stirred, and when he opened his eyes Steve thought his legs were going to give out. He held his breath and waited, trying not to pay mind to the rapid beating of his heart.

Bucky didn't glance around for long before his gaze found Steve, and he stepped out of the chamber with his lips slightly parted. Neither of them spoke for a second.

“Steve.”

The word came out in the wisp of a breath, but it might as well have been as strong as a hurricane. Steve's face crumpled and they both stepped forward at the same time, meeting in the middle as they embraced for the first time in well over seventy years. Steve's hands were shaking so badly, so he grabbed Bucky's shirt in fistfuls and tried to will his body to stay upright. He'd given up on trying to control the tears, and only slightly cared that they were making steady tracks down his face.

Bucky clutched him as tightly as he could with his one arm, and tried to compensate for the lack of his second by tilting his head and letting his lips graze the skin on Steve's neck. The hero shivered and held him even tighter, squeezing a few tears out of Bucky himself.

“I'm sorry.” He said, but he didn't know exactly what for. It just seemed appropriate.

“No,” Steve whispered firmly, and pulled away to see Bucky's face. He didn't care that he was still crying, but Bucky reached up and wiped some of his tears away. “No, Buck. I am.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Steve.” Bucky breathed out slowly, and Steve was slipping on the last shred of control he had over himself. The soldier tried to make a joke. “I can't hug you right anymore.”

Which was exactly the wrong thing to say.

Now he had a six-foot-two-inch tall American hero sobbing into his flesh shoulder, scaring the remaining lab workers out of the room. Bucky cringed to himself but really, this was his fault. He should've known.

“Steve,” He coaxed gently, poking at the man's side. “C'mon. I'm fine, okay? Please stop crying.”

And for once in his prolonged life, Steve actually listened to Bucky. He still had a firm grip on the man, as if he would lose him again if he let go, but he cut off the waterworks and stood up straight.

“It's been so long.” He said, as if Bucky didn't know this. “We can... We can be us again.”

“No, we can't.”

In a lighter moment, Bucky might've laughed at the look on Steve's face. But he couldn't hide how happy he was that Steve was the first person he saw when he woke up, or how badly he wanted to embrace him with two arms and how angry it made him that he couldn't. 

“The tables turned, Stevie,” He said gently, gesturing between them with a nod of his head. “You ain't sick and I'm missing an arm – don't you dare start cryin' again. It ain't the thirties anymore, pal.”

Steve sucked in a breath, because he knew Bucky was right. As always.

“I love you.” He confessed, because he didn't know what else to say, and he hadn't spoken those three words to anyone in more than seven decades. 

“I love you, too.” Bucky said back, and he didn't even hesitate because this was Steve and though his mind was full of cavities, the man in front of him was the filling and he felt surrounded by the sense of home when Steve was around. 

And when they kissed for the first time in a long time, they weren't behind a dumpster in the alley outside Bucky's ma's house. They weren't hiding under Steve's bed during a thunderstorm and holding onto each other for protection, nor were they in the middle of the woods in France alone because they convinced the other Commandos that there most definitely was a lost and lonely dame walking about.

They were in a lab in the twenty-first century, and they were two men separated by years of war and pain. They kissed because they loved each other in a way no other soul could ever understand, and they'd finally gotten each other back.

And best of all?

It still wasn't the end of the line.


End file.
